Awkward
by incoherentramblings
Summary: First attempt at a fanfic. Comments greatly appreciated. Traditional sort of Ren/Ichi discovering each other and having awkwardness style. Not sure if it was in character . I worry too much perhaps. Maybe add another chapter?
1. Chapter 1

**Is in progress**-- Possible third chapter coming? As the second is done. Who knows, comments please. Is this worth continuing?

* * *

_What the hell?_ Ichigo wondered as he sensed the red haired shinigami now inhabiting a portion of his room. Though he and Renji hadn't always been on the best of terms, he rubbed his shoulder – the reminder of this, they had grown to like each other just fine. He still took jabs at the other, which were returned in kind but the fighting had grown a lot more playful and a lot less bloody. Nonetheless he was still surprised to know Renji was standing in his room ten minutes before he needed to be leaving for school.

"You here on some type of mission?" Ichigo asked as he continued to dress himself, pulling white cotton over his head.

"Gee, how'd ya guess," Renji responded moving to sit on Ichigo's bed not seeming to catch the tone of exasperation in Ichigo's voice.

"Hey don't get comfy, I need to be leaving soon yanno," Ichigo said with a bit of a scowl as he turned to Renji and then went abruptly quiet. Renji had made himself quite comfortable indeed lounging across Ichigo's bed his back propped up against the wall. He was dressed normally for once, a bit of a shock, wearing a close cut black shirt and low riding jeans. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was down for once, hanging straight and long around his face and shoulders.

Ichigo must've inspected him for a moment too long because Renji grinned wolfishly and said, "Come on now, I'm not that hot."

Ichigo growled at him slightly and scowled much harder this time, "I never said ya were, teme." He sighed then added, "So I suppose you're coming to school with me." Less of a question and more of an assumption on his part, at least perhaps Renji would figure out the mystery of the juice box on his own.

Renji moved fluidly to his feet nodding affirmation, "Ya. Soul Society has me here to keep an eye on thin's with Aizen still out there an all. Theres been a lot a hollows around here recently an they think ya could use an extra hand."

Ichigo nodded slightly, admitting to both Renji and himself that he had been a bit taxed lately trying to keep all the hollows in check. Not to mention he was already beginning to feel a little more cheerful with Renji around.

He paused his thoughts for a moment wondering why, he had plenty of friends there in Karakura why would Renji be anything special compared to them. He shrugged mentally to himself, best not to worry about it and better to worry about how to handle bringing Renji with him to school. Red haired, tattooed, obviously not a high school student Renji to school. He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling already mussed orange hair and nodded to Renji.

"Lets get going then." Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Renji, knock it off!" Ichigo exclaimed under his breath, attempting not to interrupt the lecture that was in progress at the front of the room.

"Huh?" Renji questioned, continuing to tap his foot on the back of Ichigo's desk. _Most annoying "relative" I've ever had and he doesn't even see it. _Ichigo thought, thoroughly annoyed at this point. He glared at the offending foot and then back up into Renji's mildly amused eyes and spun back around to face the front of the room. Ichigo sighed slightly in relief as the noise stopped and then heard rustling behind him as Renji stood. The teacher had requested someone go write the answer to a question on the board and apparently the stupid redhead had decided to volunteer. Ichigo groaned into his arm, oh this was going to be great.

Renji smiled down at him then walked up to the board, his step light and fluid. Ichigo found himself watching Renji move and slouched into his seat further, disgusted with himself. As it was, that was not the first time he had caught himself eyeing Renji. Damn him and his newfound ability to dress himself in something other than screaming florals and bellbottoms.

_Whatever _thought Ichigo, he certainly was not giving that little train of thought any more playtime in his brain—then Renji turned around. He had finished the problem and was now walking back, crimson eyes locked with Ichigo's gold ones.

Before he could even think, his eyes were roving over Renji's body, traveling over broad and muscled shoulders, along the line of the stark red locks, down to his trim waist and hips. He traced those muscles, that he had seen so many times sparring, with his eyes under Renji's shirt, a mild heat rising into his cheeks. Then he once again caught Renji's eye, there was a questioning confused look there but the moment was over and Renji once again was seated behind him.

"Somethin wrong?" Renji questioned quietly. The teen shook his head silently and repeated over and over in his head, _"No there is nothing wrong. No I didn't just check you out."_

* * *

Ichigo didn't give much thought to the events at school the remainder of the evening and Renji made himself scarce until bedtime. Ichigo was brushing his teeth when he heard his window slide open then click shut a second later, reminding him of the shinigami he was currently stuck with. He rinsed his mouth out and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before sighing and moving back into his room.

Renji was already pulling the futon out of the closet, he'd been to Ichigo's enough times to know how things were done and he proceeded to lay it on the floor a few feet from Ichigo's bed. Said orange haired teen entered the room, made a noise of approval at Renji and then moved to his bed and yanked the covers over his head. No way was he going to attempt small talk with the red head or even begin to think about his strange feelings that day. He figured he must be getting sick or delusional or something.

Renji sighed pointedly, but also clambered into bed after turning the light off and shutting the door. He lay awake staring at Ichigo's ceiling for quite a while, moonlight bathing him in pale light. He suddenly felt too hot and cramped in the small room, like a fire had been ignited within his being.

Springing out of bed lightly he moved toward Ichigo's bed, eyeing the sleeping teen for a moment and then opening the window. He turned to move back to his bed when he glanced down at the substitute soul reaper once again.

In his sleep Ichigo exuded a calm sort of contentness that wasn't ever apparent during the waking hours. His face had relaxed out of it's trademark scowl and into something closer almost to a smile. Renji stood for a moment transfixed, then he heard a small groan from the other. Ichigo then bolted upright and his eyes focused on Renji, then moved to the window.

"What the hell are ya doing, it's fuckin freezing out!" He exclaimed angrily. There goes that sense of calm eh, mused Renji with a slight smile. His smile was then erased as Ichigo moved to shove the older man. Out of reflex he grabbed Ichigo's arm and yanked on it, not realizing how much momentum Ichigo had put into that movement. End result, they both crashed in a haphazard heap on the floor Renji whining irritably as one of his legs collided with Ichigo's bedframe.

"Oi, what the he—" Renji exclaimed, only to be cut off by an elbow to the chest. The red head growled angrily and the wrestling began. Neither one of them could have said why they were honestly mad but they crashed about the room anyways, both determined to beat the shit out of the other. Finally Ichigo pinned Renji down, both of them panting, clothes and papers strewn all about them. Renji struggled against the younger man, shoving him and jerking his hips in an attempt to get him off.

All he managed to do was end up with Ichigo more laying on him than straddling him, his breath hot and light on Renji's chin. Renji glanced down into honey eyes that were now dark and large, before he had time to think they were rolling over again Ichigo now grabbing fistfuls of Renji's hair and yanking on it. Despite himself, Renji groaned. He had always had a thing for getting his hair tugged on, and in the chaos of the moment he had managed to forget exactly whose shirtless body was pressed against his own.

Ichigo didn't notice and simply flipped them again and crashed down onto Renji, though now he had noticed something. Somewhere among the tumbles and rolling about fighting for dominance he had managed to grind up against Renji. Both of them were now breathing hard, harder than they should have been since they were both used to physical activity. Renji opened his eyes, and they bore into Ichigo's – the familiar burning sensation returning, but with even more heat this time.

All of a sudden the fighting had turned a lot less violent, but a lot more heated. His mind spun, and before he knew what he was honestly doing he smashed his face down against Renji's his lips nearly crushing Renji's own. Ichigo registered Renji's momentary surprise and then return of the rough kiss. They had no timing, and no real gentleness about it but the kiss burned hot between them as though they were passing fire between their now slightly opened mouths. Ichigo bit Renji's lower lip and yanked on his hair again, this time arching Renji's neck making him throw his head back. He swallowed Renji's groan with his mouth and then used the moment to dart the tip of his tongue past Renji's teeth.

Again he registered surprise but the action was reciprocated and for a moment their tongues danced together, both of them tasting the other, wet muscles entwined and searing the other. Ichigo hadn't noticed his eyes had shut, but now he opened them and found himself gazing into those dark red eyes once again. He once again noted the confusion in those eyes but no disgust yet but definitely a question.

At that moment he realized what he was doing, pinning his friend—his male friend—to the floor and kissing him. Ichigo immediately released Renji and sprang to his feet leaving Renji laying on the floor. They looked at each other for a moment longer and Renji noted the way Ichigo collected himself and moved back to his bed, stopping only to slam the window shut. Renji looked at Ichigo and their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Uh—" They both started.

"Just forget it," muttered Ichigo as he turned over.

"Ya." Replied Renji shaking his head at himself, and did the same.

In the darkness one thought was shared, _what the fuck just happened_.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Guh. So I feel like my fingers vomited into a word processor here. I don't know why but I feel like this chapter was rough, but I'm going to post it for now. I'll probably come back and edit it later so good/bad/you suck comments are welcome please so I know what to improve. ^.^ I'm attempting to come up with a decent plot, and yes I am already looking at writing a third piece to this story, one with considerably more smuttyish behavior. . Anywho. Comments, please and thank you. Ooh and yes I did try to keep a bit of a theme going with the last line of each chapter. ;)

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning already scowling. As if the previous night hadn't been embarrassing enough it was compounded by the fact that a certain redhead wouldn't leave his dreams damn well alone. Not to mention it was already closing on noon and he hated wasting his Saturdays. A quick glance down to his left showed what he had already suspected. His futon was already put away, and its red haired inhabitant gone. Stretching he stood and noticed the note sitting on his desk, hasty scrawl that he could barely make out read:

_Yo Ichigo, went over to Uraharas for a bit. Stop by for training later? Don't worry I cleaned up after myself. Ah also you can thank me for getting rid of the monster, it's outside your window on the ground. _

"Monster?" Ichigo mused out loud wondering what in the world Renji meant. Crumpling the note in his hand he walked over to the window and peered outside.

"God DAMNIT Renji!" Ichigo growled loudly upon realizing that the monster who had previously claimed residence in his room was his alarm clock, now thoroughly broken on the hard ground below. Ichigo fumed for a moment and then broke down into small chuckles, _Only Renji _Ichigo thought to himself.

Only Renji would manage to take something as ordinary as an alarm clock and decide it needed a "lesson". Sighing he rubbed the back of his head and neck, well that explains why he didn't wake up on time. Still smiling slightly to himself he went downstairs to see what he could find for breakfast.

* * *

"Oi, Kiskue?" Ichigo called as he entered the shop not too much later. He had managed to get a suitable breakfast and dress himself, then bored figured he might as well go take out some of his frustration on the cause of it; Renji. Ichigo walked further into the shop and found Renji sitting there once again dressed in decent clothing.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji drawled, "Urahara just left, didja want to spar for a bit?"

"Yeah sure Renji, but I do have a question," Ichigo paused slightly, scowl setting in, "What in the world possessed you to think my alarm clock needed to be thrown out the window?"

Renji stared at him for a minute, "Oh tha red screaming thing?" He questioned. Ichigo nodded folding his arms, oh he wanted to hear this one.

"Erm, well I dunno. It was makin all sorts o noise this mornin an I figured with you tryna sleep an all…" Renji trailed off, "Alarm clock you said? So ya knew this thing would scream n shit?"

Ichigo sighed, working very hard to keep a smile off his lips in the face of Renji's hopelessly ignorant ramblings. The way the older man had contorted his face attempting to understand was almost cute in a way. Ichigo then sighed mentally, _Oh no, _he thought, _definitely not going there again. _

"Yes Renji, generally that's what an alarm clock does. It wakes people up," Ichigo said rolling his eyes as Renji just looked even more perplexed. "Come on, lets get started." And with that he took off in the direction of the training ground.

* * *

"Is that all you've got Ichigo?" Renji yelled, "You're getting weak!" They had been sparring for a couple hours now, and both were winded and a bit beaten up but neither would admit defeat.

Ichigo couldn't keep his mind focused no matter how hard he tried. Everytime he got close to Renji the scent intoxicated him. Everytime they grappled he couldn't help but feel the pressure and slide of Renji's body against his own. Dammit, he thought. This wasn't getting him anywhere at all, so much for getting rid of frustration; at this rate he was just creating more. He growled in irritation and yelled, "BANKAI!" He was going to beat Renji, one way or another.

Renji returned the favor, also calling Zabimaru into bankai and the match continued. Renji felt like he was getting slower, no matter what he did he couldn't keep Ichigo at bay but then again Ichigo couldn't land a hit on him either. _Why do I feel so out of breath_, thought Renji, _theres no way that I should be_.

After about twenty more minutes of irritation Ichigo shunpoed a short distance away from Renji and let his zanpaktou return to shikai.

"Done?" Renji asked, also letting his zanpaktou return to normal.

"No," Ichigo stated before letting Zangetsu drop to the ground and walk forward. He wasn't sure if he was about to regret this, but he figured the only way to get over this stupid issue was to prove to himself that nothing about Renji was enticing. He could fight him hand to hand just fine, without any unexpected issues and he planned to.

Renji chuckled as Ichigo moved closer, allowing Zabimaru to drop to the ground as well.

"You wanna fight hand ta hand. Ya just looking to get your ass kicked now?"

Ichigo glared at Renji then without warning kicked him solidly in the chest, sending Renji back a foot or two. He heard Renji mutter about it being a cheap shot, then the fighting truly ensued. They grappled and punched at each other, kicking wildly and even biting at times. However both of them were quite careful to not let the fighting end up on the ground, both still had the previous night etched firmly into their memory.

Finally they were locked in an unmovable position, arms twisted around and panting heavily. Ichigo tried his best to ignore the fact that the harder he tried to ignore his friend, the more images played on repeat in his mind. He began to notice the ripple of Renji's muscles, the sharp bittersweet scent of sweat rising off both of them. Dammit, he thought to himself; this definitely wasn't getting any better.

Still locked Ichigo for the first time during the close combat brought his eyes up and looked into Renji's own. There was the typical heat there from combat, a slight softness due to fatigue and something else Ichigo couldn't place. Then it all shifted and his eyes went completely feral, like a predator just finding it's prey. He felt himself sliding backwards, his stance no longer holding him until his back was pressed up against one of the large boulders that graced the training ground. Once in this position Renji wrenched his arms out of Ichigo's grasp only to lock Ichigo's arms in place at his sides.

"What's tha most important part of fighting Ichigo?" Renji questioned in a low tone through his still ragged breaths.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, "I dunno Renji. Good defense I guess, keeps you from dying. Good attacks kill your opponent. Willpower to link it all together…" He rambled then trailed off unsure of what the right answer was.

Renji's mouth turned up into a half grin that would have been charming if not for the fact Ichigo was currently pinned against a rock.

"Well in my opinion," Renji said bringing his body closer to Ichigo's own, heat rolling between them in waves, "Its none o that."

Ichigo licked his lips nervously and glanced down, desperate to look anywhere but in the red head's eyes. Then he felt one of Renji's hands leave his arm and tilt his chin back up so their eyes slid together again. All of a sudden Renji was close, he was too close and Ichigo seemed to hear his next words reverberate all around him.

"It's instinct."

With that Renji brought his lips to Ichigo's but this time it was much more gentle. Though everything about his stance and presence came off raw and animalistic the kiss was more of a question than an attack.

"Renji, why are you doing this?" Ichigo questioned softly, his lips still grazing Renji's as he spoke.

"Cause one of us had to."

Ichigo decided right then he wasn't going to care anymore, Renji's lips just felt too good on his to let go again. He realized that Renji wasn't just passionate about his fighting, he seemed to be passionate about everything. The pure heat coming from their joined lips was going to drive him crazy, if he wasn't already. Renji let his body slide over Ichigo's drawing a soft groan out of one of them, or maybe both. Ichigo couldn't really distinguish between Renji and himself as he felt solid pressure on him from everywhere. The rock firm against his back and Renji a mixture of firm yet hopelessly gentle in his arms. His world had been reduced down to the taste and feel of Renji. At that moment he realized he had never felt so whole in his life, as though a piece of him that had been missing for too long just snapped into place. How had he ever lived without this, he couldn't even imagine going back. Renji pulled away after a few more long kisses and looked at Ichigo, his expression slightly worried and usually jovial eyes dark.

"What?" Ichigo managed to breathe out in a voice that shook.

"Nothin, I just don't want you runnin away again."

Ichigo mustered up enough willpower to glare at the older shinigami. "I did not run before… and even if I did you did too!"

Renji rolled his eyes, and responded with, "Whatever kid," earning him an even nastier look and a firm punch to the chest. Between wheezing and laughing he calmed down and looked into the slightly shorter mans eyes before moving to embrace him. Ichigo let Renji do so, and even went as far as to push his head a little more comfortably into the crook of the red head's neck before letting his eyes shut.

"I didn't mean it like that ya idiot. I just meant I like this, an I wanna keep you around." Renji spoke softly and hesitantly, not sure of the response he was going to get.

"I know." Ichigo replied, since that was really all that needed to be said. He pulled out of Renji's embrace and eyed the older man.

"You look like hell." Renji was in fact covered in shallow gashes, dirt, sweat and heaven knows what else.

"Tch, have you looked at youself?"

"No but I'm sure I look better than you!"

It was Renji's turn to roll his eyes at Ichigo before turning and walking in the direction of the healing spring. They both undressed and slid in like normal, dual sighs of relief coming from both men. Ichigo cracked one eye open to watch Renji. This was the most relaxed he'd ever seen the other man, and he smiled at the sight. Hair down, and a calm, satisfied expression gracing rough but handsome features. Ichigo mulled over the events of the last ten minutes in his mind, trying to decipher how he felt. All he knew was that when he was near Renji he felt impossibly whole, and had a sense of safe calm; that had to be enough for now. Exhausted from training Ichigo then too let his eyes drift shut but only for a second before Renji's communicator started beeping wildly. Renji shot up and out of the spring to grab it out of his discarded kimono.

His words confirmed what Ichigo already knew. "Hollows, lots."

They were both redressed and flashstepping back outside within seconds but not before casting one last look at each other. Ichigo didn't need to hear the words from Renji to catch the thought.

_What the fuck happens now_.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the nice comments and the two of you who were supportive of my RL situations. They are slowly resolving, which is a great step. I really wanted to get this finished before the holidays so I pushed out the rest of it tonight, though I know it's a little bit short. I'm sorry. :( I'm already planning a fourth chapter--the next morning. I felt like the pace this relationship was going that I didn't want to rush it juuust yet, but I still want to get a smutty chapter in there. Horrible person that I am. So hopefully a quicker and longer update will be coming soon. Again thank you for the comments, I hope this chapter is alright. :)

* * *

"Damn it," Renji cursed irritably as he fit himself through Ichigo's window once again. The younger shinigami was already shucking his clothes in favor of some that were less torn and bloody, being careful of scrapes and bruises.

Ichigo glanced up as he pulled on a new shirt, "Find yourself some clothes I guess, I'll be right back." Renji nodded affirmation before easing his own kimono off with some pain and a good deal of cursing. The hollows hadn't been very strong but there were lots of them, courtesy of Aizen; both men were sure. Renji began helping himself to Ichigo's closet, attempting to find clothes this size. After several minutes of rummaging, Renji settled on a pair of sweatpants that approximated his size, and no shirt.

Grumbling, Ichigo moved back into his room after retrieving the first aid kit. It always saw a lot of use when Renji came to "visit". As he walked through the doorway he paused for a minute to watch Renji stretch sore muscles. His hair was down, thick and tangled covering wide shoulders. Stark black lines mixed with streaks of dark red blood, rippled as he moved his arms above his head groaning slightly. Ichigo sighed lightly to himself, allowing the trance to break and quickly crossed the room.

"Sit down," he said to Renji, nodding at the bed. For once the redhead actually complied without an argument, something Ichigo would later have to question. Ichigo moved to kneel behind the redhead, and gently began to work ointment over the scrapes and gashes on Renji's back and shoulders. Renji hissed in mild discomfort but kept mostly still. Ichigo's fingers were soft on his back, each touch almost a caress. The larger man found himself relaxing despite the pain, and even went as far as to lean back into Ichigo slightly. Ichigo mulled words over in his mind, heart beining to beat rapidly. He finished the treatment of Renji's wounds with practiced ease and patted him lightly on the back.

"I think you'll live."

Renji stretched his arms up experimentally while rolling his eyes, then grunted approval. Ichigo never did a poor job patching him up, for which he was grateful. He turned so he could look more closely at the man behind him, he could feel the nervous energy swirling around them. He watched as Ichigo chewed on his lower lip slightly and fidgeted under the redhead's gaze, then sighed.

"Nothins gotta change yanno." Renji murmured softly turning back around to gaze at the floor and fidget as well. He sighed, "Dun worry about it," as he moved to stand. Before he was on his feet hands had caught his shoulders and pulled him back down rather forcefully. He felt slender, yet dangerously strong arms coil around him and hold him there. Warm breath ghosted across still bare skin as Ichigo's chin came to rest in the crook where his neck and left shoulder met. His whole body immediately melted back into Ichigo's while his heart ran a marathon in his chest.

"I don't want to just forget it Renji." Ichigo spoke, barely more than a whisper, lips brushing Renji's skin causing the older man to shiver.

"I just didn't know…" Ichigo trailed off awkwardly. Renji twisted around in his grasp to once more look into the teen's eyes. Ichigo quivered visibly upon the eye contact and licked his lips hesitantly, trying to calculate the situation. Renji smiled inwardly then moved abruptly, ignoring the pain in his back in order to change their position. He was now the one holding Ichigo, who was flipped on his back under Renji.

"I don't either." Renji said, voice barely more than a breath, though the force behind the words was heavy. He stared down into chocolate eyes for a moment longer before leaning down to touch his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo felt like he was going to explode in all directions. It wasn't as though this was the first time he had kissed the other man, but the intensity behind such a simple gesture was mind blowing. He gripped at the sheets beneath him, afraid he might drift away as he drank in pure Renji. All inhibitions had been forgotten, his mind couldn't focus on anything other than the warm sensation on his mouth, the solid pressure all around his body. Sweetness consumed his mind as his lips molded against Renji's and danced with ease, almost too much to bear.

He felt Renji's weight start to press down on him as the redhead's arms collapsed. For the second time Renji was completely surrounding him, both holding him and being held by him at the same time; a delicate sort of balance that Ichigo couldn't quite comprehend. Roaming hands and the heated merging of their lips had Ichigo gasping, he couldn't really remember how to breathe anymore. The red curtain of silky hair that surrounded both of them allowed this to become their own private world. Ichigo wove his hands into the fiery mane and hungrily pulled Renji more firmly onto him while their tongues proceeded to entwine, tasting each other with curiosity and burning lust. These tender touches weren't enough anymore, he wanted everything he could reach, then Renji broke away. He pulled back only a few inches, eyes ablaze and breathe coming short and shallow.

"Air's good," Renji commented through quiet gasps. The man below him nodded, breathless as well and loosened his hold on Renji's hair. Damn, he was already getting addicted to this feeling—didn't even want to think about when Renji would have to go back.

"Everything alright?" Renji questioned, seeing the brief flash of unhappiness on his lover's face. Ichigo just nodded, eyes warm as he pulled Renji back down. This time Renji settled more toward the side of Ichigo instead of on top of him, allowing them both more space to move—a sort of equality. Ichigo felt himself smiling, at this point he didn't really care that he probably looked like a lovesick idiot. He felt Renji's fingers tugging slightly on the hem of his shirt, and allowed the offending piece of clothing to be removed. Now when he pressed himself to Renji, they both audibly sucked in breath. Bare skin pressed to bare skin, flesh attempting to merge together. Ichigo suddenly forgot where he ended and Renji began. He traced the coal black tattoos with trembling fingers and watched Renji's eyes drift shut.

"Was yesterday the first time ya thought about this?" Renji muttered forcing his eyes half open.

Ichigo glanced at him quizzically, and nodded. Crimson eyes shut once again and he felt Renji nod against him then begin to nuzzle and lick at the hollow of Ichigo's collarbone. The teen decided not to question Renji about his comment and instead returned the treatment to Renji. Smirking to himself, he also lapped at Renji's neck, then nipped a few places watching with satisfaction as small dark marks started to appear. He suddenly felt rather possessive, something he found odd at best.

"What are we Ren?" Ichigo asked into his ear, breath hot. Renji raised his eyebrows at the pet name but didn't comment.

"Whatever ya want," he answered honestly. He realized that whatever made Ichigo happy would make him happy as well. Was that what it meant to love someone?

Ichigo blinked a couple times, indecisiveness written all over his face, then shook his head. He glanced over at his clock, a replacement he'd found in the basement, and grimaced. It was almost one in the morning and now that his heart wasn't racing he was beginning to feel tiredness seep into his muscles. He turned his attention back to Renji and sighed, "We need sleep."

"You're not gonna make me sleep on the futon again are ya?"

"Of course not idiot."

"Hey—"

Ichigo cut him off with a short but firm kiss before the bickering began.

"I want you to stay right here Renji," he murmured against the other man's lips before settling himself more comfortably against the redhead. Renji flattened out onto his back and allowed Ichigo's slighter form to mesh around his own, fitting them together almost seamlessly. Moonlight was streaming in, licking Ichigo's wild hair and tired features. Right then Renji was sure he had never seen anything quite so, beautiful—was the closest word he could find to describe it. He watched as Ichigo fought to keep his eyes open and started to lose, relaxation seeping into his face. Renji curled him a little bit closer against his own body and brought his lips down to brush Ichigo's forehead.

"Sleep," he said quietly and watched as the teen complied almost instantaneously. Eyes half lidded now fell shut, and breathing slowed down to a steady rhythmic pulse against Renji's skin.

Renji sighed inwardly, he was being so careful with this one. He didn't understand it, but Ichigo was something he was desperate not to lose. This situation had been on his mind for a while, something he decided not to inform the teen of just yet, but he never imagined that he'd actually be holding the object of his desire. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Ichigo off, his mind was racing as he watched Ichigo sleep. He was absolutely gorgeous, completely tempting, but the redhead would have to steel himself and allow Ichigo to come to him.

Although thoughts of all sorts tumbled through his mind, one stood out above the rest.

He voiced it softly, the barest whisper, "I just want you to be happy."

He didn't sleep for some time, instead he watched Ichigo sleep against him peacefully and imagined a thousand more moments that he might have the good fortune to share with the teen.


End file.
